Bulma and Vegeta - The love story
by Lans13
Summary: I'm Trunks and you all know my parents; Bulma and Vegeta. Given that fact I believe many of you already wondered; how the hell did they get together? Here is the real story. It's not just about those famous 3 years, but it goes beyond that and follows their story throughout DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma and Vegeta - The love story

I'm Trunks and you all know my parents; Bulma and Vegeta. Given that fact I believe many of you already wondered; how the hell did they get toghether? Here is the real story.

While everybody was busy preparing for the fight against the cyborgs, Vegeta stayed in Capsule Corporation by Bulma and spend almost all of his time in the spaceship, training in a high gravity enviroment. He always managed to destroy the training equipments within weeks and his body was always covered with injuries. One of the serious ones was, when he even destroyed the spaceship and ended up in his room covered in bandages. Shorty after that Yamcha decided that he will train somewhere else and moved out.

I hardly see you – complained Bulma when one evening she went to a restaurant with Yamcha for dinner.

You know that I don't have time. I need to train – explained Yamcha.

You are just like Vegeta and the rest. Actually I spend more time with him then I spend with you.

I'm nothing like him! – shouted Yamcha and many eyes turned so see them, so he repeated the statement this time whispering.

Anyhow, I miss you.

About that... I'm not even sure if it's really working between you and me.

Are you saying you want to break up?

Maybe. I'm not sure. But it seems that we grow apart.

Fine with me, then let's break up! – said Bulma angrily and she left without saying any other word.

She came by car but decided to take a walk so she can gather her thoughts. She knew that Yamcha was right and their relationship wasn't the same any more. But still, they were toghether so long she couldn't imagine being apart. She was afraid of being alone as she was so used to have Yamcha by her side. Still, she wasn't angry with him, because he at least said it out loud what they both felt for a while now. The next morning Bulma called him and they had a really long talk during which they shouted with each other, then she cried but when they ended the call, both of them felt ok and relaxed for the first time since a long time. Bulma decided to take of his mind from Yamcha so she offered to help his father with developing training equipments to Vegeta.

What are you doing here? – asked Vegeta in the afternoon as he entered the laboratory.

I live here – answered Bulma, while she kept assembling a new radar which was capable to absorb energy and then throw it back to a random direction.

You know what I ment woman!

I already told you not to call me that! – said Bulma quitely, looking at the saiyan prince.

Where is your father?

Call me by mine name and I might tell you.

I don't have time to play around! You should play this game with your god-for-nothing boyfriend not with me.

We broke up.

Even so, I'm not him nor Kakarott nor any of your earthling friends. If I ask a question I demand straight reply!

You know what? I will tell you. He is out with my mother.

When will he come back?

Tomorrow afternoon.

Crap! The gravitation machine just broke and I need it immediatelly.

Let me check it. I'm actually a much better mechanican then my father – offered Bulma and she pointed to one of the toolboxes saying:

Carry that one!

What do you think who am I? Your servant?! – shouted Vegeta.

Do you think that I'm your servant? – asked back Bulma. – I'm actually the one helping you so you either carry that toolbox to the spaceship or you can srew your gravitation machine.

With that said Bulma left the laboratory and walked to the ship. Vegeta desperetely tried to reply back something but he didn't dare to angry Bulma any further and he really needed to train asap so he swallowed the words, grabbed the box and went after her. Once they arrived he slammed the toolbox down with caused a big noise as it hit the ground. While Bulma was checking the device Vegeta was walking around from wall to wall.

Can you please stop it? – asked Bulma.

Stop what? – asked Vegeta while he stopped.

The walking. I cannot concentrate! Go and have a shower and have dinner or whatever. Just leave me work.

Vegeta didn't like that a woman was commanding him around, but heck, he really needed to train so he left. While he was showering he thought about the future; about the fight what they will have against the cyborgs. He wasn't afraid, he was excited to face an enemy which was so powerfull. He was determined that he won't be killed this time. It was still hard to belive that they killed him in the future. He could belive that everybody else was dead as they were weak except for Kakarott, but the mere thought that the cyborgs killed him made him very angry. While he was still eating Bulma came back stilling down to the same table and began to eat an icecream.

I fixed it – she said seeing Vegeta's unspoken question.

Took you long enough.

A simple thank you would have been sufficient – sighed Bulma, not really beliving that Vegeta would say such a thing.

Weeks later the wether turned really hot so Bulma decided to fill the pool and swim a bit. As she was getting out of the pool she heard Vegeta's voice:

I need a new radar!

I will sunbath a bit and then I will build one for you.

I don't have time for that! – said Vegeta and he stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

For some reason it was really unconfortable standing so close to her so he stepped back a bit but kept blocking the way.

You really should relax a bit. You need to rest as well, cannot keep training without any break. Try the water, it's really good – said Bulma and instead of going to the sunbed, she jumped back into the pool.

Vegeta watched her angrily as she emerged again and came out, dropping water all over her body. Strange as it was he couldn't take of his eyes from her body and he needed all his power to raise his eyes and look into her eyes. Bulma didn't fail to realize it and she couldn't repress a smile. Until that moment she never really though that Vegeta would be interested in her – or in anybody else apart from himself. But it seemed like this was the case. Since he would deny it, Bulma haven't said a word but leaving her towels behind she went to the laboratory. Once Vegeta realized it, he followed her looking longer at her back then he intended. But since Bulma couldn't see it, it was ok.

I must have some spare parts here – said Bulma while she pulled out some boxes.

Finally she managed to find 2 more radars and gave it to him. She was still thinking about Vegeta's reaction to her and she wasn't entirely sure that he was indeed looking at her that way. So she decided to test it and the next morning when Vegeta was having breakfest she went to the kitchen still dressed in her nightgown which was really short and lacy made from black silk.

What are you doing here? – asked Vegeta and had real trouble swallowing his coffee.

I still live here – replied Bulma, watching for any reactions.

Why aren't you dressed?

Why aren't you?

What do you mean? I'm – said Vegeta who only wore a darkblue short and trainers.

My clothing is still covering more, then yours – smiled Bulma and he could have sworn that Vegeta blushed before he turned and left really quickly.

Bulma was quite enjoying herself and pulled out more of her sexy clothing day-by-day. On the other hand she needed to admint to herself that she was a bit drawn to Vegeta as well. Although she didn't think that she was actually in love with him, as he was a real asshole. Mostly they only talked when Vegeta needed a new equipment or managed to broke the gravity machine or he seriously injured himself. Like at one evening he suffered a really big energy hit from a radar and he hardly had the strengths to go back to the house.

Vegeta! What happened? – asked Bulma as he saw the saiyan prince covered with injuries and leaving bloody strain behind.

Nothing. It will heal quickly! – said Vegeta.

I know that you are not human, but it's too much even for you! Let me get some bandages.

Leave me be! – shouted Vegeta but his remaining strength left him and he collapsed in the hall.

When he regained consciousness Bulma already bandaged his right arm and she was just washing out an injury on his forehead, while he was lying on the ground. First he didn't even understood why her face was above his and why was it so near. He could feel her breath on his face. He felt really strange as he realized he enyojed this and he wanted to have her even nearer. So realizing this he quickly sit up scaring Bulma who jumped back a bit.

I'm almost done – she said and she crawled nearer again and touched Vegeta's forehead.

Don't touch me! – he said and grabbed Bulma's hand.

Bulma assumed that she will feel the pain in her arm as Vegeta held it but to both of their suprise Vegeta was only lightly grabbing it and he even relaxed his grip further once he thought it might cause her pain. They starred at each other, both of them searching for something to say. Bulma couldn't explain why Vegeta wasn't hurting her. Of course he would not kill her or cause any serious injuries as he needed her for the time being, but she never though he can be so gentle. Vegeta on the other hand was really confused thanks to his own behaviour. As Bulma though he wouldn't harm her seriously but right know he just felt that he wouldn't want to harm her at all. Even if he would not need her anymore. That was a strange feeling and he was really confused.

I'm almost finished – said Bulma, bringing him back to reality. – Could you please let go of me?

Vegeta just realised that he was still holding her hand so he let it go angry and confused. Bulma finished up quickly and then left without any word. She already knew that she was in love with him. The problem was, that she couldn't imagine that Vegeta felt the same way. Although he must have felt something for her, she was sure of it. As she though about it she came to the conclusion that even Vegeta might not know what he felt apart from the fact that he was drawn to her body. Bulma haven't really slept much on the following week and she felt that Vegeta was trying to avoid her as much as possible. She decided not to press it and knew that he will need to come to her eventually. It took one another week, but Vegeta appeared in the laboratory.

What did you broke this time? – asked Bulma.

It's the gravitation machine again. Aren't you able to make something which is not breaking every week? – sighed Vegeta, then saw the toolbox and grabbed it.

If you wouldn't train like some crazy person it might still work – she replied following him outside.

As she was reparing the engine she asked Vegeta to help, who ended up standing next to her. They both felt strange being so close but there was no other way.

Can't you hurry? – asked Vegeta feeling really awkard.

What do you think, what am I doing? - asked back Bulma and as they faced each other she couldn't resist any more and she kissed him.

Vegeta was entirely taken by suprise and before he could gather himself and push away Bulma he realised he is enyojing it too much so instead of pushing her away he draw her close, really close. Bulma wasn't expecting this but after the initial shock she pressed her body against his and she decided not letting him go. She was afraid that if they stop kissing Vegeta would simply leave and never and come back, given his pride. But Vegeta had no intention to leave, at least not yet. And that's when Trunks was conceived. Sortly after they finished Bulma simply left and the next day she behaved as if nothing ever happened. Vegeta was really thankfull to this as he needed to gather his courege to go and see her. They haven't talked much even after everything and 2 weeks passed before they slept together again. This time it happened unexpectedly as well. Bulma was just going to the pool in a bikini when she ran into Vegeta in the hall. She really collided with him and would have felt over if Vegeta hadn't catched her. They were just too close to let each other pass so they begann to kiss and ended up in Bulma's room. This time none of them left, as Vegeta was so exhausted from the continous trainings that he fell asleep shortly after they finished. Bulma watched him for a while but then she fell asleep as well. When she woke up Vegeta already left. But it turned out he haven't just left the room, he left the planed as well, as the spaceship was missing from the garder. Bulma recalled that Vegeta wanted to go to the all and train there but still she was a bit worried that he might only come back once the cyborgs arrive. Although Vegeta was playing with the idea, he amortized the spaceship so much that he needed to return to the Earth 3 months after he left. They were both happy to see each other but Vegeta was to proud to show it and Bulma knew how he would react so she didn't say anything. At least not until the 3rd day, when they ended up again in her room.

There is something that I need to tell you – said Bulma as Vegeta was getting up to leave.

What? – he asked but he was already thinking about his training plan until he heard:

I'm pregnant.

What?! How?!

Don't act so suprised it was an option all alone.

Vegeta left the room but he was really confused. So, that he had a hard time concentrating on the training as well, which made him very angry. At the end of the day he came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter that Bulma is pregnant or not, it's not his concern at all. He left again and when he came back, Trunks was already born. When he entered the house after half a year absence he found Bulma next to a crib wathcing their child.

Vegeta, come and see your son; Trunks!

Why should I see him? – he asked not moving from the spot.

Because you are his father – said Bulma and before Vegeta could object she handed over Trunks to him and Vegeta only realised it when he was holding his son at the first time ever.

It was strange knowing that he belonged to him and he felt something for a moment which he never felt before but he put Trunks down and left the room. Bulma wasn't expecting to see him overjoyed or even excited. It was enough for her that he stayed again for a while and she hoped and somewhere deep down knew that he will grow to love them both.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma wasn't pushing anything and even when Vegeta left again to train she tried to be not too bothered.

- I will leave tomorrow – said Vegeta one afternoon when they were both in the dinning room.

- I though you might – said Bulma a bit suprised as this was the first time ever Vegeta told her something about his plans. She decided to ask back – When will you return this time?

- Only when the cyborgs are predicted to arrive. I really hope they will as I didn't traine in vain in all those years.

- I would rather not to have them around as I don't want to die. Or, I don't want to you to die!

- Do you think I am just some weakling to get killed by them?

- Well, they already killed everybody once.

- They won't kill me, ever! – shouted Vegeta.

- I know – said Bulma and she got up from her chair and walked to the saiyan.

She stood near to him and before Vegeta could object she kissed him and he kissed her back and once again they ended up in Bulma's room.

After Cell was defeated Future Trunks came back home, while Vegeta left to gather his thoughts. When Bulma saw her future son, she was really happy and she hugged him and sqezed him as hard as she could:

- I'm so glad you come home alive! Is Vegeta ok as well?

- Yes, he is fine. Hasn't he come home yet?

- No – said Bulma repressing the fear that he might not come home at all. – What happened? – she asked instead.

Future Trunks smiled at her and he began to explain. Of course Bulma already know many of this from Piccolo, but she wanted to hear it again in details. Once Trunks finished, she forced her to eat and then go to bed. She know he must be exhausted so she din't want to keep him up. When Trunks said he need to leave tomorrow she was really sad as she wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him a bit better, but she understood that she should be gratefull at all, that they met. And anyhow, she had her own verion of Trunks now, for which she was really gratefull. It was almost 1 am and Vegeta still wasn't home. Bulma begin to wonder if he left the planed, but as the spaceship was still here it ment that the saiyan must be still around as well. She decided not to wait for him any longer and walked towards her room, when the prince entered the house. Even as Bulma knew that he doesn't feel the same way, she was happy to see him so she run to the door and hugged him:

- I'm glad you are back.

Vegeta wasn't hugging her back but he wasn't pushing Bulma away either. Bulma let him go and offered him some dinner. Since Vegeta was starving he agreed and they went to the dinning room together. Once Vegeta eat and had a shower he was planning to go to his room, which he rarely used all those years. As he passed Bulma's room he blinked at the door, playing with the idea to visit her. Mainly it wasn't planned that they had sex and stragely Vegeta never entered Bulma's room alone. However he felt he wanted to and he was angry at himself for being so week. As he decided to walk past the door, he felt and arm on his hand, grabbing him. He knew it was the woman, he felt her ki so he turned around.

- Will you see Trunks off tomorrow? – asked Bulma, not letting go of his hand.

- Maybe – he answered and wanted to leave, before his weak side takes over and he ends up having sex again.

- It would mean a lot to him – said Bulma and she kissed him.

Vegeta know that at this point, there was no coming back and once again he ended up in Bulma's bed. After they finished, he sit up prepairing to leave as he always did. Bulma grabbed his wrist and asked:

- Do you know that you can actually stay? You don't have to leave.

- What sense would it make to stay here?

- Were else would you go? I know that you don't feel the same about me as what I feel for you and I understand that you weren't really thinking about having a child either but you are a father wether you planned it or not. This can be your house as well if you want. Will you stay?

- I need to think about it – said Vegeta looking at Bulma in the darkness.

Bulma was really happy to hear those words as she was expecting a much worse reaction. She even imagined Vegeta to shout and leave straigt away, instead he promised to think about it. The fact that the saiyan wasn't rejecting the idea straight away made her happy and she begin to hope. Vegeta was once again trying to get up but as soon as he moved Bulma cought his wrist again.

- What know? – he asked a bit irritated.

- You can stay for the night as well – she explained. – You can sleep here.

- And why would I want to do that?

- Why wouldn't you? – smiled Bulma.

Vegeta thought about this for a moment and he decided he might sleep here as well. He couldn't think of any reason to leave, although he tried. So he laid back turning his back to Bulma. Again, she was suprised by his reaction but she was really happy. She slowly crawled nearer to the saiyan, pressed herself to his back, putting her hand on his hip. Vegeta wanted to jump from the bed instantly but Bulma's body was pleasantly warm and she conforted him. Feeling a bit confused he decided to stay for the night so after having their strange relationship for years this was the first time they actually slept toghether.


	3. Chapter 2,5

The next day when Vegeta woke up he suddenly had no idea where he was and once he realized he is in Bulma's room it took him a couple of seconds to remember why. As Bulma's arm was still hugging him even as she slept, he carefully removed it and to up. Just when he was halfwas dressed he heard Trunks cry in the next room, which caused Bulma to wake up.

- Ok, ok, I'm coming – said Bulma rather to herself then to his son, who couldn't hear her anyhow.

She saw Vegeta sitting at the other end of the bed looking at her and although she was still naked she wasn't bothered by his look. She simply got up, grabbed her gown, put it on and left the room. She noticed that Vegeta couldn't take off his eyes of her body and she smiled a little but she was in a hurry so didn't say anything. Later that day Bulma cought a sight of Vegeta staring at their sleeping son. He hasn't payed much attention to him so she was a bit suprised and quite happy. Vegeta was so much lost in his thought that he wasn't realizing Bulma was behind him. He looked at Trunks, who was pacefully sleeping and he remembered again how Cell killed him. Well, not exactly him, rather the future version but still, that version was his son as well. Up until that moment he didn't even notice that he grow found of the boy and it has taken him by suprise. Of course he felt sort of proud when he saw how strong Trunks was desperate his very young age but it was natural as he inherited his genes. Vegeta still couldn't figure out when his feelings changed and why. As he was looking at his baby son he thought it's hard to belive that he will become a great warrior. But as he has already seen his potential for the first time ever he was playing with the idea to train him, once Trunks will be old enough. Just then he heard some noise coming from the kitchen which bought him back to the reality and he continued his walk towards the gravitation room. It wasn't like he already forgot what he said after Cell death, that he won't fight any more it's just he head so much rage in him that he needed to let the sream out. And since he was a fighter in all his life, training was the only known way how to do it. So he trained extremely hard that day but for the first time not for the purpose to improve himself. Nevertheless at the end of the day he was so tired that he almost fell asleep in the shower. Just as he was walking towards his room he heard Bulma calling out for him:

- Vegeta!

- What? – he asked, hoping that the woman didn't want to agrue with him for something.

- I though you will come and sleep with me – she said.

- I'm really tired – he protested.

- We don't have to have sex, we can just literarly sleep in the same bed – Bulma expalined but her words caused Vegeta to blush.

She repressed the urge to laugh and grabbed the prince's hand instead and led him to her room. Once they were lying in the bed they both felt a bit srange. Bulma wached a while the dark siloutte of Vegeta who was lying on his back, before she sniggled next to him, put her face on his shoulder and pressed her body to his. Vegeta found out that he wasn't so tired as he thought now, that he felt Bulma's skin on his and they ended up having sex again. It just looked impossible just to sleep toghether at that point. But this is how it happened that Bulma's bedroom become Vegeta's bedroom as well, which they shared from that day on. In the following couple of weeks Vegeta wasn't really doing anything. Sometimes he went to the gravitation room but only for quick workouts, otherwise he was passive. Mostly he sit at the front of the TV in the living room. It wasn't like he was really watching it, he mainly stare at the screen but his thoughts were elsewhere. He still didn't understood the concept of TV, specially the so called movies and series. A bunch of weeklings pretended to be a bunch of other weeklings sometimes just doing ordinary things sometimes impossible ones and the other Earthlings found it entertaining. Why? The news wasn't better either as it always reported what other retarded people did and how somebody killed somebody else and so on. The sport channel just showed how patethic people just were, like they run 2000 m within 4 minutes and 45 secornd and they called that a work record! Seariously?! Is that some kind of a joke? Or the high jump record with 2,45m... The only channel which made any kind of sense was the discovery channel which explained about vulcans, animals, plants, etc.

- How long are you planning to do nothing at all? – asked Bulma one day and she sit down to an armchair located at the right side of the couch.

- It's none of your business what I do with my time.

- It might be true but it's still irritating seeing you like this. Since you arrived here you didn't really do much apart from training and now you spend hardy any time in the gravity room, if you go there at all.

- And why the hell would I train? It's not like I can defeat Kakarott now that he is dead!

- You could train Trunks. He will be soon old enough. I think you know better that me that he could be a strong fighter.

- Maybe, but why would I care?

- If you don't want to train him it's fine. I cannot force you to be a part of his life. The other Trunks turned to be just fine without you and he trained with Gohan. I can alwasy ask him to...

- Woman, are you insane?! You cannot think seriously that that clown's son will have to do anything with _my_ son? – Vegeta shouted and it was the first time ever that he was his old self since Goku died.

Bulma was quite proud of herself that the prince took the bait as she hoped all along. Still, she pretended to be angry and said.

- Oh, so suddenly he is _your_ son. That's a first!

Vegeta just realised what she said and what he said. It was indeed the first time that he somehow admitted that Trunks is his son. While they argued they stepped close to each other and now they were only inches away. Suddenly they were kissing, while Vegeta teared of Bulma's shirt. She made a mental note to talk about that with him later, but right now she was too busy freeing him from his shirt. Life somehow changed from that day on, or rather it returned to the usual way. Vegeta was training almost the whole day again, only leaving the gravity room for short breaks. Sometimes those breaks were not as short though as he originally planned as he and Bulma often had fights and argued a lot. For some unknown reason those arguments ended in passionate sex. Vegeta was extremely confused about this as at one moment he would have blasted away the stupid woman and the next moment he wanted her... pretty badly. It even occured to him that he is loosing his mind as he couldn't find any other explanation.

- What? – Bulma asked a bit irritated as she saw Vegeta entering the laboratory.

- Why is there no food? – the saiyan asked angrily.

- Ghosh! We had this converation so many times – Bulma sighed, while she took of her labor gown. – I told you so many times that you should go to the supermarket yourself as well. And then you always tell me that a saiyan prince would never do that and we are low life people. Then I explain that you are actually living with one, me! And you live in my house, it my food, etc.

- What... What are you doing? – Vegeta interrupted her, as while Bulma was talking she didn't stop by taking off her gown.

She kicked of her shoes and just removed her blouse.

- You know damn well, I'm getting naked – she explained still angry.

- Why? – Vegeta asked feeling confused and irritated at the same time that he cannot remove his eyes from the woman's body.

- Don't tell me you haven't noticed – Bulma continued, removing her short – that nowadays everytime we fight we end up having sex. – So why not just skip arguing as we never solved anything with it and just have sex?!

Vegeta couldn't belive his ears but he didn't have time to ask back as Bulma was already on him. He realised he had no objections.

- Get of your shirt – Bulma said out of the blue one day, just when Vegeta finished lunch and was just about to go back to train.

- What? Why would I get naked now? – the prince asked not understanding Bulma.

He really wondered if he would ever understand her as she always did something which he wasn't expecting at all.

- Well, I never said anything about your pants but I don't mind if you take that off as well. There is nothing underneath what I haven't actually seen – smiled Bulma amused by the fact that she made Vegeta blush. Again.

Since he hasn't made any attamp to remove his shirt and he just stood there his mouth open and his eyes bulging in astonishment, she added:

- Hurry up, I don't have the whole day.

- Why? – the saiyan asked again while he was desperately trying to find an explanation, any kind of explanation.

- Well, we already had an argument about you going shopping with me. And I wasn't even asking it so I can buy some clothes, although you should felt obligated to accompany me even so as you are the main reason I need to go shopping in the first place as you are always ripping my things.

- It's not my fault that those thing are not resistant at all!

- Anyhow, back to my point, I asked you to come because you need some clothes as well. You refused so some with me even so, so unless you will want to walk around the house naked – which I personally wouldn't mind as you have a great body – I need to take some measurements so I can go _alone_ and buy some things for _you_ to wear.

- Fine – Vegeta agreed and he pulled of his shirt.

He knew that he only had just a couple of items for wear and even though he had other things to put on while training he still ruined some of his „ordenary" clothes. He even remembered on the pink shirt which he was forced to put on once and he wanted to avoid that at any cost. When he went to their bedroom he was a bit suprised that Bulma was still awake. She was lying under the sheet reading some kind of book.

- I know you are not even interested enough to see what I bought for you, so I'm just letting you know that I put them into your closed.

- Whatever – Vegeta said and he climed into the bed.

- However, this might interest you a bit – smiled Bulma, pulling of the sheet from herself, revealing a red night dress, which wasn't really covering anything.

Vegeta once again wondered for a second, what purpose such a dress could have, while she was already on top of Bulma, kissing her.

- Stop! – Bulma shrieked suddenly, causing Vegeta to freeze as he was.

He was still on the top, kissing Bulma's neck and grabbing the night dress at hear breasts. Bulma knew too well that the next second he would just tear it off, that's why he stopped him.

- What? Did I hurt you? – Vegeta asked angry but somewhat worried as well.

He was aware how fragile the woman was, at least phisically so he was always carefull not to hurt her. By know he assumed he could control himself as she never complained before. Still, he might have touched her to hard.

- No, it's not that – Bulma smiled. – It's just... could you try and not to rip of the gown? I quite like it?

- Just stopped me because of that? – Vegeta asked outraged.

- Please! Once you try it you find find it quite fun actually removing it from me and not tearing it off!

Vegeta doubted it but they began to kiss again and this time he didn't tear of the gown. Just ripped it a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

After Buu was defeated and Vegeta come home with Bulma he know that she will definitely want to talk with him. He really hated those talks and tried to avoid them as long as possible. When the day was over and he already lied in the bed with Bulma, he began to hope that the talk can wait until tommorrow.

- Vegeta? – Bulma whispered sitting up in the bed.

- What? – he asked already knowing that he cannot escape so he followed suit and he sit up as well.

- We really need to talk about what happened – she said, while she turned the light back on.

- What is there to talk about?

- Why? Why did you let Babidi take control of you and why did you kill those innocent people on the turnament? – asked Bulma, fighting back tears.

- Because I wanted to become the warrior I was when I came to the Earth the first time. I just couldn't make any sense from my feelings and those feelings just deepened towards you and Trunks over the years. I never expected from myself to stay here and have a family.

- So you regret that you didn't left after Cell was defeated?

- No, I never regretted my decision and that's what scared me the most. I was never supposed to have this life, nor when I was on my home planet, neither under Freeza's command. I was born to be a warrior. And still, I become attached to this planet. I thought I can be the way I was so I blasted away those people and I pretended that I didn't care. Once Buu hatched and Kakarott was telling me that we need to stop our fighting, I still pretended that I don't care what happened to you. I told him so but he saw right trough me as even I realised that I still have my feelings for you and Trunks. Even so, I was still suprised when I later decided that I would kill myself if that was the only way to save you.

- Does it mean that you love me? You know that I never asked this before as I understand that you are not that type of a guy who is saying such things, but now... after all of these happenings I need to know.

- I never really understood this human expression „love" what you so much like to use. It doesn't meant anything to me and I'm still not sure wether I really understand it. But as I knew that there is no other way to save you, I decided to die for you. It wasn't a hard decision at all and it felt natural. Only then did I understood why Kakarott done the same all those years ago fighting Cell. Up until that moment I held him a fool for throwing away his life just to save others. Then, I was doing just the same – Vegeta paused there looked into Bulma's eyes then he grabbed her and hugged her as hard as he could without causing her any pain.

- Oh Vegeta, I love you too! – Bulma said and she felt her tears finally find a way on her cheaks.

- And even after everything I wasn't able to protect you or Trunks. You both died. So that's why I even agreed to fuse with Kakarott later as that seemed to be the only possible solution. I wasn't happy by the prospect that I will become one person with him, whom I still loathed at that time but I wasn't willing to make a mistake again and loosing you forever. Even though I never expected to be resurrected I wanted you both to live.

- What would I have done without you?!

- You are strong, you would have been ok.

- No! – Bulma shook her head and he hugged Vegeta as hard as she could.

She never had to worry about hurting him. They sit there for a really long time wrapped into each others arm, enjoying the fact that they still have each other.

- I never want to loose you again – Bulma said finally, once the let each other go.

- Me neither! And I will make sure that it will never happen! – Vegeta promised, then she grabben Bulma and they kissed really passionately, like there is no tomorrow.


End file.
